An air conditioning unit that has face outlets and a rotary door opening or closing the face outlets is conventionally known. Such an air conditioning unit is disclosed, for example, in Patent Literature 1 as a fifth embodiment.
The air conditioning unit of Patent Literature 1 has, as the face outlets, a center face outlet and two side face outlets that are provided on both sides of the center face outlet respectively. The rotary door has three door portions corresponding to the three face outlets respectively, and the three door portions are fixed integrally with a door rotary shaft of the rotary door.
Each of the three face outlets is open or closed in conjunction with a rotation of the rotary door. In the two side face outlets, an air passage is secured such that air blows slightly from the side face openings even when the rotary door is located at a closing position where the side face outlet is closed. Specifically, the door portion that opens or closes the side face outlet is configured by a flat door having no seal portion. On the other hand, the center face outlet is closed such that such an air passage is not secured and a leaking of air is restricted as much as possible when the rotary door is located at a closing position.
Therefore, the door portion opening or closing the center face outlet has a first seal portion that protrudes outward in a radial direction of the door rotary shaft to have a flange shape and a second seal portion that protrudes toward both sides in an axial direction of the door rotary shaft to have a flange shape. A seal pressing portion that has a facing surface that faces the first seal portion and the second seal portion is provided in a case. The center face outlet is fully closed by pressing the first seal portion and the second seal portion against the seal pressing portion of the case when the rotary door is positioned to be balanced in a lateral direction.